Alaina Snape Revised
by LizStorm
Summary: What if you woke up and found out everything you thought was a lie. That your father loves you, that you can't remember anything. Hello, I'm Alaina Snape and I have Amnesia.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Alaina and the plot are mine everything else belongs to J K Rowlings.

Included in this: Previous first and second chapter of the first version, continues onwards it shouldn't be hugely long.  
I am posting Severus's Story: The Half Blood Prince, the Lady and his Lover.  
I posted this much faster than I thought I would. Hope you like this better.  


* * *

** Chapter 1  
**

I am Alaina Elizabeth Snape a fighter to the bitter end  
I am proficient in martial arts, spells, hexes, curses, everything you can think of Muggle and Magical.  
I am the one person everyone should fear.  
I am sixteen with dark hair and any color eyes you choose.  
I lived at Durmstrang the Wizarding school, learning how to be the best.  
I have mastered most subjects except Potions and Healing.

Our potions professor can barely even remember what day it is, let alone brew properly.  
I have been his aid for many years helping him to not seriously injure anyone.  
I need to find someone to properly apprentice under.  
But that will come at a later date.

My father is Severus Snape though I don't know who my mother is.  
He teaches at Hogwarts, I have been thinking maybe I should go there and finally meet him.  
I wonder if he would let me be his apprentice that would make things so much easier.  
That also is for another time.  
Now I have to plan my escape.

I have plenty of houses to choose from and all the money I have made is only under my name.  
I can get away I know I can.  
"Ahh darling girl, its lovely to see you again," the older man giggles in a very creepy way.  
He was short, almost bald and hunched over.  
It was not a pretty sight.

My face doesn't even change though I feel mostly disgust and a little fear.  
This man could make my life horrible.  
I stand in the middle of the room eyes focused on the door not looking at him as he walks around me checking me out.  
"I see you have been properly punished." He says.  
"Yes, Sir." I answer knowing it is the only thing he wants to hear.

My punishment is a small dose of poison the first day and gradually it gets bigger in size until it doesn't affect me at all.  
It makes me horribly sick and weak which suits them just fine.  
There is a knock at the door and he turns glaring at it.  
"Seems I will have to cut our time short. Ah well I will make the next one longer. Sit down and don't move till I leave the room.  
Oh and today you will get a bigger dose of your poison just because I feel like it."

I hate that man with a vengeance.  
His name is Edgar Tisley he comes and visits my family all the time.  
I go and sit down and wait patiently for him to leave.  
That's all I can do, is be patient.

"Alaina Elizabeth Snape wake up immediately." I could hear a mans voice.  
I feel confused who is this person.  
I open my eyes, cringing against the bright lights.  
I am laying in a bed in a white room.

I turn my head to the man."Who are you, and what am I doing here?" I say.  
"You know very well who I am." Severus states.  
I groan rubbing my eyes.  
"I have no bloody idea who you are." I snap.  
"Watch your tongue." He says snapping back.

I roll my eyes.  
"Would you please just tell me who are are. I'm sure it would make both of our lives easier.  
And please tell me how and who rescued me. Where is Edgar was he captured, he didn't bring me here did he."

I try to sound as nice as possible so he will answer my questions.  
"Obviously you are delusional.  
There is no one named Edgar here,as for being rescued you have been in a coma for the last 7 months."  
He states his voice silky smooth.

I look at him in complete shock.  
"That can't be true. I've been stuck in a tiny room for the last 7 months. I couldn't have been here."  
I say feeling panicked.  
I grab his sleeve.  
I keep thinking Oh Merlin, am I dead.

I suck in a deep breath letting go of his sleeve.  
"Obviously they sent you here to get information out of me.  
I can tell you now there is no way, no way at all I will tell you anything.  
You could give me every poison or torture you can think of." I state raising my eyebrow.

He looks at me as if I was crazy.  
I try hard not to laugh he looks hilarious.  
Not that he seems to notice but I have been watching him this whole time.  
He smirks at me.  
"Dunderheaded little child. What do you have going on in that tiny brain of yours.  
You have not been tortured, poisoned or anything of the sort.  
You can ask the Healer if you do not believe me." He says smarmily.

I glare at him. "Yes, why not summon the healer please." I state back calmly.  
He nods once and sweeps from the room.  
I have to laugh at that, his mannerisms are a lot like mine.  
I wonder if we are related, Oh Merlin I hope were aren't married.

The Healer comes in the room immediately coming to check on me.  
"I am Healer Murphy. I have been taking care of you the last 7 months.  
Let me check you out and see how you are doing." He says calmly.  
"Well this is very odd.  
You seem to have multiple bruises and cuts and traces of a poison in your system.  
I am positive that wasn't there yesterday."  
He casts several diagnoses and they all come back with the same results.

I smirk at the tall dark haired man.  
He stands there looking unconcerned but I can tell by looking in his eyes that he is worried.  
"It was Mr. Tinsley sir. He always made all the punishments worse." I say trying to convince him.  
He nods looking worried.  
"Mr. Snape could you leave the room for a moment I need to speak with Ms. Snape privately."  
Once Severus had left the room, Healer Murphy turns back to me.  
"Child, where exactly do you think you have been this whole time." He asks quietly.

"Locked in a tiny room with not much food and water, fed poisonous potions and hit sometimes.  
With my adopted family I guess. Mr. Edgar Tinsley would come by and make all my punishments so much worse."  
I say feeling upset.  
"What did you become punished for?" He asks.  
"Nothing, just being alive I think." I say racking my brain for reasons.  
"That should never happen to anyone ever. But you really have been here this whole time."  
He says trying to make me believe him.  
I nod not really believing him but it would make some things make more sense.  
"Your loss of memory should be temporary.  
You fell off a tower at your school, it is amazing you are awake and talking."  
He says not even really thinking about it.  
I feel like that is a completely different person.

"Well excuse me, I have other patients to attend to.  
I will send your father back in.  
If you need anything just push that button."  
He points to a little buzzer thing by my bed and quietly leaves the room.  
It seems like the Wizarding World would have something better that a buzzer but I guess not.  
My mind starts going a mile a minute.  
So that man was my father, I wonder if we look alike.

"Severus, she is my child too, I have every right to see her."  
"You lost that right the day you left me." Severus snaps walking into my room.  
He shuts the door locking it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well this chapter has been a long time coming. Sorry about that RL has gotten in the way. Well on with the story.  
I only own the plot and Alaina. Everything else belongs to J K Rowlings  


* * *

****

Chapter 2

I decided as soon as the door shut not to ask him who that man was.  
I sit quietly and let him think.  
I figure it has been long enough so I decide to ask him a question.  
"What is my full name?" I ask him quietly.  
I figured he would answer me eventually.

After a brief pause. "Alaina Elizabeth Snape is your full name." he answers back just as quietly.  
I feel strangely comfortable with him even though I can't really recall ever speaking with him before.  
A few seconds pass before he speaks again.  
"No questions on my previous conversation in the hall." He raises an eyebrow.

I smile at him then shake my head.  
"No, there doesn't seem to be a point to that.  
I would assume you would tell me if it was important." I smirks at me.  
"You assume correctly. Now you need to rest.  
I'm sure you will have many visitors tomorrow." I see his eyes flash but then go blank.

I am curious as to what that means but now is not the time to think about it.  
I roll over onto my side facing him and close my eyes.  
I lay there for what seemed like eternity not sleeping.  
I hear him shift in his chair."What is it?" he asks his voice silky soft.

I open my eyes and look at him."Would you read to me?" I was almost afraid of what he would say.  
He just looks at me then nods.  
"I have a potions journal with me, is that adequate enough?" he asks.  
I nod smiling, laying back and getting comfortable.  
His voice is soothing and very familiar, yet I can't pull any memories forward.  
I vow to ask him questions about my childhood, I might as well find out who I am.

* * *

I gasp as Edgar comes into view his fingers trying to brush against my face, I push hard with my mind and his image fades.  
I open my eyes turn towards my fathers chair but he isn't there.  
I stumble out of bed almost falling and take off out the door.  
I can tell my muscles are weak but I really needed to see him.  
I look around for a man all dressed in black.  
I see him talking with a long blonde haired man, at that point I didn't care who saw me.

I stumble towards Severus and bury my head in his chest crying softly.  
He reaches down, unconsciously his hand strokes down my hair,  
he wraps his cloak around me surrounding me in inky blackness.

I take deep breaths pulling in his scent though I knew eventually he would ask me what had happened.  
Right then I didn't even care.  
I hear him hiss out a breath sounding very much like a snake.  
I wonder what is happening but I can't make myself move to find out.  
It could break me, not having any human contact for 7 months can do that to you.

"You are not supposed to be here." Severus says sneering.  
Unconsciously I pull closer to him when I hear that other voice.  
"Severus, you have no right to keep her from me."  
Severus chuckles deeply, so deeply I can feel it reverberate through my ears.  
"I believe dog we have already discussed this.  
Now, I will have you removed from this building if you do not leave immediately." He says his voice silky and very dangerous sounding.  
"Hope you know Snape this isn't the end of it. I will see my daughter one way or another."  
The other man says before turning and walking away.  
Severus resumes stroking my hair, I sigh leaning back into his touch.

Lucius appears from around the corner.  
"That was an interesting conversation." Lucius states as he smirks at Severus.  
"So do I get to meet the child?" Lucius asks Severus.  
Severus doesn't answer but looks down at the top of my head.  
"Alaina, I want you to meet your Uncle Lucius." Severus smirks back, raising an eyebrow.

Lucius just glares at him but looks down at the pretty girl looking back at him.  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I say quietly  
He smiles at me, a real smile that is different from any of his usual expressions.  
"Well, you are a polite girl that is saying something." He states.  
I look up at my father.  
"Dad, can we go back to my room now, I'm tired?" I ask quietly.  
He looks at me and smirks.  
"How in the world you can be tired I will never know." He says.  
He lifts me up into his arms striding back towards my room.  
I hear him mutter to himself that he needs to put a charm on the room in case I need him again.

* * *

The next morning I wake up feeling much better.  
I open my eyes and look directly into my fathers dark eyes.  
I turn in the direction of the door as I hear a voice outside demanding entrance.  
I look at my father feeling panicked.  
I jump out of bed, walking over to him dropping to my knees.

"Daddy, who is that man? Why does he want to see me so bad?"  
He looks at me and sighs.  
"I had hoped I wouldn't have to tell you who that is. I will go retrieve him so you can meet him."  
He gets up and walks quickly out the door, shutting it behind him.  
I couldn't hear him through the door so I lay my head back against the bed to wait.

"Mr. Snape, thank goodness do you want this man removed?" One of the nurses asked him.  
"No, that is quite all right…thank you." He says stiffly.  
He turns to the other man. "Come along, you can meet her. But if you so much as look at her funny.  
I will take you to court for full custody. Do I make myself clear." The man nods and follows him back to my room.  
I look up and see the door open and I wait impatiently to see the man behind my father.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Everything belongs to J K Rowling... the plot is mine and Alaina, Jace and Cain.  
I want to thank everyone that is reading this it definitely makes me want to write more. Well on with the story.  


* * *

**Chapter 3**

I look into the mans eyes and gasp, I have his eyes.  
I have a feeling if I could see him smile that would look similar too.  
This man is my father, well my other father and I feel very shy and unsure of myself.  
He could ruin everything and there was nothing I could do to stop him.  
I knew right then that I loved him.

He sits down by my bed, opposite from where dad usually sits.  
He seems uncomfortable so I sit quietly waiting for him to speak.  
"Hello Alaina, my name is Sirius Black." He says quietly.  
"Hi, Mr. Black, I am Alaina Snape. It's nice to meet you." I say back.

He cringes and I flinch looking at dad for reassurance.  
He gives me a small encouraging smile.  
I turn back to Sirius. He looks like he feels bad.  
"Sorry, Please call me Sirius." He says.  
I nod smiling at him.  
I lean back against the bed again and close my eyes for a second.

* * *

In that short amount of time I am sucked into another nightmare.  
"You stupid little girl, do you really think you can get away from me." Edgar says in my ear.  
I don't answer him knowing that he doesn't want me to.  
I stand there staring at the opposite wall not making a sound.  
He grabs my chin tipping my head back slightly pouring a liquid down my throat, I can feel in burn all the way down.  
Though I know not to move or even make a sound.  
I want to spit it all back out at him, but I resist the urge hoping it will be over soon.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hospital Severus and Sirius are arguing strangely enough on who I should live with.  
They don't even realize that there is something wrong with me.  
My throat is burning like a thousand suns, as blood trickles down the side of my mouth.  
It drips onto my sheets, making a dark red stain.

I am in a coma once again and they are standing there arguing.  
Severus turns to me and curses, flying out the door at top speed  
He grabs the first healer he sees and pulls them back to my room.  
"There is something wrong with my daughter. She has blood coming out of her mouth." Severus says sounding very worried.

* * *

"Come on girl you can take a lot more than this." Edgar says while he hits me with a wooden pole.  
He laughs almost manically.  
I shiver. "You must be going soft in your old age." I say sarcastically.  
He screams in rage hitting me harder.  
I just sit there quietly waiting for it all to stop.  
Not really feeling any pain which seems strange but is very good for me in the long run.

* * *

"Do something, Merlin don't leave her like this." Sirius says sounding upset.  
The healer ushers them both out of the room giving me a strange potion and standing there watching me.  
I open my eyes and gasp out a breath.  
I sit up quickly and turn towards my healer.  
"Who is he Healer Murphy? I know you must be behind this just tell me, it can all be over soon." I say quietly.  
He just looks at me and I can see in his eyes that he in fact is behind part of it, but that he won't tell me anything.  
I lean back against my bed feeling defeated.

I finally figure it out, I jump out of my bed and take off out the door.  
I stop in front of the door and push it open slightly.  
"Hello, Mr. Tinsley I don't think you know me, but I sure know you." I say to the man laying on the bed.  
"Well hello young lady, what can I do for you?" he asks sweetly.  
I want to bang my head in the wall, why didn't I figure this out before.  
"I'm sorry to bother you sir, I should really get back to my room it was nice meeting you." I say and walk back to my room.  
My father and Sirius are waiting for me.  
I don't speak to them, I just lay down on my bed and close my eyes.

* * *

The first thing I hear when I wake up is arguing.  
I sit up and look around seeing my father, Sirius, a dark haired teenager, a blonde haired teenager, and Uncle Lucius.  
I want to yell at them to be quiet but it seems to defeat the purpose.  
I clear my throat getting ready to speak when Uncle Lucius turns and sees me awake.  
He doesn't even raise his voice but everyone stops talking.

My dad comes over and checks me over.  
"You gave us quite a scare." Healer Murphy says from the doorway.  
I grimace and shift slightly on the bed.  
He comes over and starts prodding me softly asking me if anywhere hurts.  
I groan at one place, I push his hands away and pull my shirt up a little.  
I have a black bruise about the size of a ball on my stomach.  
I look at it not really feeling surprised.  
"Well isn't that just peachy. Makes you kind of wonder where it came from." I say sarcastically

I look over at Sirius and wince he seems really angry.  
I want to hide behind my dad and stay like that.  
"From my assessment it seems you had some internal bleeding,  
then you started thrashing around giving yourself a whopper of a bruise." The Healer says sounding pleasant.  
I want to kill that man.  
How in the world he can be so pleasant is beyond me.  
I turn and greet Harry and Draco making polite conversation for a few minutes.  
Then a flashback hits me, I sit there feeling stunned as the memory plays in my mind.

* * *

_Flashback  
_"_Come on out little one everything will be fine.  
I'm sorry, I should not have been gone so long, I promise next time I will come home sooner.  
"I crawl out from under the bed._  
"_You promise, Daddy Jace. You swearded you will." I say to him.  
He smiles down at me. "Of course sweetie I promise. Now come on back to bed.  
_

I gasp for breath holding my head.  
"Daddy Jace, four years old, had to leave for a meeting. He was gone really long I was scared and hid under the bed."  
I feel like I am being sucked into a black hole, but really it is just another memory.

"_Uncle Cain, quit it." I say laughing.  
He just smiles at me and scoops me up in the air twirling me around and around.  
He loves to tickle me. Daddy Jace says that Uncle Cain plays on a famous Quidditch team and that someday he will take me flying on his broom.  
I can't wait for that day.  
"Uncle Cain, tell me more about Quittich please."  
He chuckles and sets me on his lap. "It's Quidditch, baby girl."  
He leans back against a tree and tells me stories about his team and how many games they have won and moves that they make.  
That day was one of my favorites, I remember that much._

I lay my head back against my bed and lay there.  
My whole body feels pain.  
"Uncle Cain and I were playing outside, it was sunny and really pretty.  
I was playing in the grass.  
He tickles me and I start laughing telling him to stop.  
He smiles at me and starts twirling me around.  
He was or still is a famous Quidditch player.  
He told me stories about playing.  
He promised to take me flying with him when I was older.  
I was also four at the time."

I feel exhausted all I want to do is shut out the world, so I roll over onto my side and ignore everyone else in the room.  
I cry softly tears streaming down my face, those memories hurt me.  
It seems like I had a family then, yet those boys looked no older than seventeen so how in the world did they take care of me.  
That is something I want to know.

"It can't be real, it couldn't really be Jace Traven and Cain Tremont." Draco states sounding unsure.  
I sit up and look at him.  
"Tell me who that is?" I ask quietly.  
He looks at me.  
"They both are from a team in England, about thirty four and both are loners mostly only hanging out with each other.  
There was a rumor forever they lost a child at a young age." He says answering my question.  
I have one more I need to ask.  
"Is Jace tall with long black hair, and blue eyes. Cain with shorter brown hair and also has blue eyes." I say hoping the answer isn't true.  
But of course it is.  
Draco just nods at me and I sigh.  
"Great just great, now everything is even more complicated." I say feeling like pouting.  
"I assume you wish to speak with them." Lucius says though more like a statement than a question.  
I nod and he smirks.  
"I will send them a message and have them come to see you immediately." He says sweeping out of the door.  
Draco turns, grins at me and walks out the door following his father.  
Sirius and Harry both say their goodbyes shutting the door behind them.

I turn to the door as it opens to show Healer Murphy.  
He comes in putting salve on my bruise.  
"I didn't even see you leave." I say feeling confused.  
He smiles gently at me.  
"Ms. Snape, you were busy talking and I have other patients to heal besides you.  
Now was the earliest I could return to heal you." He says sounding snarky.  
I roll my eyes.

"Yes, Healer Murphy I understand that, no need to be rude." I say back trying not to laugh.  
He looks up at me and smiles.  
"So, how am I doing Doc?" I say cheekily.  
He mock glares at me and I smirk.  
"You seem to be healing just fine." he says to me.  
He straightens up and tells me to get some rest. "No more visitors until tomorrow, alright."  
"Dad, can stay though right." I say feeling panicked.  
He smiles at me."Yes, your father can stay but only him." he says to calm me down.  
I nod, tell him goodbye and ask dad to read to me again.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Harry Potter and all characters creatures, etc. Belong to J K Rowlings. The character Alaina (not the Snape part though), Edgar Tinsley, Jace Traven, and Cain Tremont are mine. Moving on. Thanks to Who dunit why I dunit for adding this as their favorite story and Raserei B. Wolf for adding this to story alert. Sorry it's take me so long I had important things to do and needed time to do them. Well on with the story. I'm not sure how many chapters there are left. The story can end in the next one or continue on in a few more chapters. Tell me what you think please that'd be great.  


* * *

**Chapter 4**__

Baby, wake up you are going to be late." Draco leans in and kisses me on the mouth.  
I open my eyes and smile.  
"If I knew you would wake me up like this I would have let you stay over sooner." I say stretching lightly.  
He chuckles "Yeah, you and I both know that your dad actually let me stay over. He just doesn't know where I am."  
I smile at him. "Yes, and unless you have a death wish you should leave now. "  
He shoots me a devilish grin, gives me an amazing kiss and walks right out the door.  
I sit there staring into space for a long moment before I drift back off to sleep.  
I know I don't really have to be anywhere he just wanted me awake.  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy, what in the world were you thinking?" I say grinning at him.  
He is hanging upside down from the ceiling and I have to laugh.  
He glares at me."Just get me down from here, Snape." he snaps angrily.  
I glare up at him."Just from that remark I should leave you up there. But since I will be the better person I will get you down."  
-

* * *

I open my eyes, sighing thinking how I wished my life really was like that.  
I sit up in bed and turn looking and finding dad asleep in the chair next to my bed.  
He has yet to actually leave the hospital.  
I can't help but smile, it is wonderful having a family.  
I try to quietly get out of bed.

His voice stops me."Did you have a nightmare?" Dad asks me.  
"No, I didn't have any at all." I say blushing as I remember what my dream was about.  
He raises an eyebrow, smirking at me but doesn't saying anything to me.  
I walk quickly and quietly to the bathroom.

A few minutes after I go in the bathroom Sirius arrives and starts talking with Severus.  
"Snape, were you every going to tell me she was mine?" Sirius asks sounding angry.  
Severus just glares at him."No, there was no reason to. Do you really think you would have excepted us with open arms." Severus sneers.  
"I never had the chance to find out." Sirius spits out

I want to groan, those two give me a headache.  
I can't hear what they are saying but I can tell who they are.  
"That was not my question. Black…" that was Severus I knew it was after a little bit in the bathroom,  
I start feeling like I am being sucked into a nightmare.

I burst out of the bathroom feeling frantic."I need Draco, I need Draco."  
I try sucking in deep breaths but nothing is helping.  
I flinch away from Sirius and Severus they both are trying to get me to the bed.  
I scramble to the corner sitting there covering my head with my hands and wanting it all to stop.  
I keep mumbling Draco's name and sit there hoping that he will be here soon.

* * *

"Welcome back, you stupid little girl. Yes, that is what I should call you from now on.  
You do deserve everything you get, refusing your parents an arranged marriage, to their best friends only son no less.  
Tsk Tsk, you should know better hmm. I wonder if you would marry him now." he says musing aloud.  
I feel a huge spurt of hatred.  
"I would never marry him, he was supposed to be like my brother. That is just sick and gross, they should not have even considered it."  
He grins evilly. "Well its seems you have earned another punishment this time. How about…"  
I was brought back to reality just before I was to receive my punishment.

* * *

I burst into tears clinging to Draco's shirt. It seemed like I was gone forever but it was really about ten minutes.  
I tug him close to me, he is kneeling in front of me so instead of him toppling on me,  
he picks me up and settles me in his lap his back to the corner.  
He holds me close whispering words that have no meaning.  
I sigh softly, finally feeling safe.

I slip into a deep sleep a smile curving my mouth.  
I wake up feeling warm and extremely comfortable.  
I nuzzle closer to my pillow and smell a scent that should not have been on it.  
I open my eyes, all I see is a shirt.  
I lean back slightly looking into the sleeping face of Draco Malfoy.  
I would have scrambled up if I thought I could get away.  
I knew though if I moved that I would wake him up.  
I lean my head back against his chest, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

I feel strong arms lifting me up, transporting me easily to the bed.  
I open my eyes seeing nothing but Draco's blue gray eyes.  
He smirks at me, I smile blushing.  
"Sorry, for my melt down and all that. I am not usually like that." I say, he just keeps smirking at me.  
"Yeah, Malfoy, like a beautiful young girl throwing herself into your arms is something to be sorry about."  
I turn towards the door, Harry is standing there smirking at Draco, who turns and smirks right back at him.  
Harry closes the door behind him coming the rest of the way into the room  
"Potter, what a pleasant surprise." Draco drawls.

* * *

The door slams open, I turn towards it as I hear a muted thud against the wall.  
I jump out of bed, cursing quietly as I stumble a little.  
I look up into the face of the man who had always said he would protect me.  
I see open hostility, pain, and some other unknown emotion upon his face.  
I search his eyes quickly seeing no change at all.

"I received a letter from a Lucius Malfoy requesting an audience in a hospital room, for a person I have no wish to see."  
I wince at the cold tone to his voice, wishing I was anywhere but there right then.  
"I don't understand this at all." I say my voice dropping almost to a whisper.  
"What did I do?" I ask looking into Jace's cold calculating eyes.  
"What did you do… really Alaina, you did everything you possibly could to sabotage any type of relationship we had." Jace says, practically spewing the words in my face.

I had never heard him that angry before.  
I look at him feeling helpless.  
He takes a step into the room, I take one step backwards running into something hard.  
I look up, straight into Harry's eyes.  
I turn back to Jace grimacing as my head starts hurting.

"Jace Traven, I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." I say turning and smiling at both boys.  
"Now, how did you become friends with the boy-who-lived and the rich boy. Hmm…a spell perhaps…no how about a potion. You did always seem to have a knack for those." Jace says drawling.  
"Harry is my brother, and Draco's father is a friend of my dads." I say feeling uncomfortable.  
He scoffs. "You don't have parents last I recall." He says snidely.

"I don't know what you mean… I don't understand you. Up until about 12 hours ago I didn't even know you existed." I say tears streaming down my face.  
I walk steadily to the bathroom shutting the door behind me, sending every spell I can think of at the door to keep them out.  
I burst into tears feeling like the world was crumbling around me.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I know I know shortest chapter yet but it couldn't be helped.  
It had to end like this to continue on with the next part, anyways, J K Rowlings owns all Harry Potter content and Characters.  
I can name a few of my own but you've already read it before.  
I will try and update soon, though I'm not making any promises.  
Go ahead and start reading I know you want to.  
I always feel like that when I find new story to read.  


* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Where is Alaina, you have thirty seconds" Snape snaps striding into the room.  
Draco and Harry look at each other eyes wide before speaking as quickly as possible explaining it all.  
Severus glares at Jace."Well Mr. Traven what do you have to say for yourself?" Severus asks icily.  
Jace stares at him with cold eyes.

He turns and looks at Harry."Who is that bloke?" He says snickering loudly.  
Harry shakes his head chuckling.  
"That's Alaina's Dad, hope you know what your getting into mate. He's a nasty bloke, with a foul temper."  
Harry grins at Severus, Severus raises an eyebrow and smirks at him.  
"Well Mr. Potter starting rumors again." Severus says sounding amused.

Harry just grins bigger completely giving himself away.  
Jace makes a hissing sound through his teeth.  
"What the bloody hell kind of stories have you been telling her you git. No wonder she is such a mess." Jace says angrily.  
He was trying to get out of this conversation now.  
"I do believe you are lying to me Mr. Traven.  
Why did you really ex her out of your life, a business deal gone wrong perhaps." He says silkily.

Jace looks at him shocked. "How, what." He says sputtering.  
"Ah, yes you didn't think I would look into it. Well I have my ways." Severus smirks at Jace.  
"I'm sure Alaina would love to know the real reason you sold her that club.  
Should I also tell her you knocked her out, took her to the man you had all those problems with.  
You sold your own child to save your arse.  
I really should just kill you and save her all that trouble."

"I didn't mean to, I love her, please don't kill me." Jace says begging with his eyes.  
A deep voice intercedes into the conversation.  
"You self centered, egotistical git.  
You lied to me this whole bloody time, you should tell them the truth.  
Let them remove that stupid spell on of my niece.  
I will kill you if you don't fix this." Cain says his voice harsh, he growls and takes a step closer to Jace.

* * *

I open the door feeling upset.  
I want to cry but finally my tears had stopped.  
"Its your fault, you jerk. I can't believe you did this to me.  
You were supposed to be my father, now you are nothing to me." I say my voice going icy at the end.  
Everyone turns looking at me seeming shocked to see me.  
Severus steps close to me and I hold up my hand.

"Uncle Cain will you take me flying like you promised you would." I ask feeling unsure.  
"Only when you are fully healed baby girl." He says grinning at me.  
I smile back, turning towards Dad to ask him where Sirius was, but as soon as I opened my mouth he walks into the room.  
He seeming at ease, until he notices the look on everyone's faces.

"Who died?" He asks jokingly.  
I smile at him."No one, gosh your late you missed it all.  
Too bad I bet if Cain had gotten mad enough he would have punched Jace." I say smirking at Jace.  
He is still kneeling on the floor though now he looks traumatized.  
"What did I miss?" Sirius asks sounding concerned.

Severus ignores him and turns to Cain.  
"We need to call in the Auror's until then get him out of here." His voice is silky smooth, his emotions are completely under control.  
I walk over to Sirius, hugging him laying my head on his chest.  
After a moment he wraps his arms around me hugging me to him tightly.  
He kisses me on the forehead, a happy feeling runs through me, I have to smile.  
I look over and see Severus staring at us with a strange expression on his face.  
I wonder what he is thinking, though I know eventually he will tell me.

"Black, I need to speak with you in the hallway." Severus states.  
Sirius lets me go reluctantly and follows him out the door, closing it quietly behind him.  
Though not before smiling at me and saying a quiet goodbye.  
"It seems I owe you an explanation about the birth of our daughter." Severus says smoothly.  
Sirius looks at him a surprised expression on his face and nods once.  
"I can wait. She is amazing and I love her already... I know she is mine, I don't need more than that for now." Sirius says.  
He turns to the door as Harry comes out.  
"Have you said your goodbyes?" Harry confirms he has but remind Sirius they need to take Draco home too.  
They wait next to the door for him to appear.

* * *

I lay down on my bed feeling suddenly exhausted.  
I turn and look at Draco.  
"Would I be someone you could ever love?" I ask quietly.  
I don't really want to know the answer but I need it all the same.  
He leans down and whispers in my ear.  
"Yes, I could love you, it seems you've dazzled me with that wonderful Snape charm.  
When you are better we will see how it goes from there."  
He kisses me on the forehead and I drift into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note": Been too long I know. But I have the next chapter finished that needs to be checked over and then posted. I have the beginnings of my Epilogue which I will finish as soon as I can. That is all. Refer to chapter 1 for my Disclaimer  


* * *

  
**Chapter 6**

It was only a few months since that night with Draco, then a few months passed, and I was sorted.  
That evening Harry blew up at me yelling that he was no sibling of mine and how dare I be in Slytherin.  
It all just seemed silly, so I laughed and told him the Sorting Hat placed me wherever he thought was best.  
He glared at me, turned and stalked off, though funnily enough Sirius had the exact same reaction.  
That time though I ended up leaving almost in tears, still the one thing that seemed really off was Severus.  
He ignored me in class, didn't greet me in the halls or even during meals.  
I racked my brain for any nuance of anything I had done but I couldn't come up with anything at the last couple of months.  
Draco had been steering clear of me as well.  
It seemed like he was warming up to me but now he is cold and distant.

* * *

I'm walking on my way to the Headmaster's office, I had decided on transferring to another school.  
I glance around jumping slightly when I hear that strange laugh again.  
I look down to the hall to see Pansy Parkinson lounging against a wall with Draco leaning in close to her.  
I turn and run down the hallway, if I had turned back I would have noticed Draco shift into someone else, someone very familiar.

* * *

"Ms. Snape is it really so bad here?" Dumbledore asks me in that grandfatherly tone of his.  
I look at him feeling sad as I nod my head.  
This was not at all how I wanted my life to go.  
Trying to think back is pointless I have had some triggers of little memories but not enough to bring them all back.  
They all were the same growing up at the school with two boys each year taking care of me.  
Going to Quidditch games, reading books, snuggling with my stuffed dragon.  
I still have a niggling feeling there is something big I haven't remembered yet.  
I still can't for the life of me remember.  
By the time I collect myself the Headmaster is ushering me out the door saying that he knew I needed more time to adjust that he understands that.  
He says if in a month I can't stand it he will have me transferred out.

* * *

I wander aimlessly for awhile I turn a corner and gasp in shock at the water that is sprayed on me, I am completely drenched.  
I glare at the group of Slytherins sneering and snickering at me.  
I ended up in Gryffindor and Slytherin and I really don't fit in either.  
Stupid Sorting Hat messing up everything.  
I glare at the group and stalk off down the dungeon corridors till I reach an abandoned classroom.  
I slip quickly inside, once in I whip off my cloak and sit down in an armchair I had put in their.  
I live in this room and nobody knows it exists.  
Well its not like they miss me anyway.  
This was my sanctuary the one place I could go to be alone.

* * *

One memory surfaces and the voice I hear in it sounds so familiar yet I can't place it.  
"_Stupid, stupid little girly don't you understand yet that you can't win this battle.  
He will be mine now and forever. My father promised me and he always gives me what I want."  
I wonder who that is and who they are talking about.  
I cringe into the wall and I hear a high pitched snorting laugh.  
I should know that laugh, but I just can't think of who it is.  
_I sit for long while trying to dredge up more memories but no more will surface so instead, I decide to write a story in my mind to pass the time in this dark place of mine.

* * *

_Tell me a story from a lifetime ago, of witches and goblins, werewolves and dragons.  
Things unreal to most creatures in the world but told in storybooks offered to normal humans.  
If you wrote such a book what would it be about?  
Your best friend, love interest maybe?  
No, none of those.  
How about your enemy, the one person in the world who truly understands you.  
What if he, or she could see right into your soul?  
Would you want just one more moment with them?  
Would you run away as quickly as possible, hoping they will never catch you?  
What if everything was just a story, something you imagine while you lay in a tiny room, with no food and no family.  
Would you watch them quietly from the shadows, standing, not making a sound, listening to every single word.  
Hoping you will finally have what you desperately need.  
Would you cry out, only in your mind for that one person that can save you?  
Who would you want?  
I'm curious, tell me a story I would love to hear it.  
Or a character, one that you would love to create but haven't written yet.  
How would you write her story?  
I will tell you the tale of the Half Blood Prince, the one woman he loved above all else and the man who broke his heart.  
So strange isn't it to think that one day everything in your life could change.  
The one person you loved the most would not love you the same, that you could suddenly fall for someone else that exact same day.  
What would you do?  
Yell at the top of your lungs the injustice of it all, cry for the one you loved and lost?  
Or would you embrace a new love, with pure and utter bliss.  
A gasp, a sigh, whispers heard of moments stolen within reason.  
Would you want it to last forever?  
What if the woman you loved would give you another chance.  
Would you take it?  
If you did would you long forever for the man you fell in love with?  
Wishing desperately that your choices had been different.  
I will give you a chance to hear all sides.  
The Half Blood Prince, the Lady and his Lover.  
Hello all and welcome to my land of wonder and glory_

My story is cut short as I feel a sharp pain in my stomach I roll my eyes and head towards the Great Hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Only the Epilogue left after this so exciting for me.  
I'm going to try to start fixing up A New Life and maybe rewrite My Dark Destiny which was the sequel to a New Life.  
I'm not sure yet though.  
Also I have the Epilogue started but its to late to write now so this is it till tomorrow night.  
Anyways refer to Chapter 1 for my Disclaimer.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I head into the Great Hall for dinner feeling surprised to see a familiar but no so familiar face.  
He is standing next to my usual seat I walk quickly over to him.  
He leans down and asks me quietly to meet him in the hallway.  
I follow not really thinking anything of it, until we reach the hallway and he grabs my arm.  
I finally understand, Mr. Parkinson was behind the whole thing.  
I feel mad and decide to bait him.  
"Oh, Mr. Parkinson, you really should have kept your daughter on a tighter leash.  
She is the whole reason you got caught. It was stupid really." I say knowing my voice sounds completely clear and controlled.  
On the inside I feel anything but calm though at this point I just wanted the whole issue over.  
That stupid man, with his self centered daughter, almost cost me my family.  
I was hoping with all my heart that I could fix things with Severus, Sirius, and Harry still I don't know what went wrong.  
He bends down and sneers in my face.  
"So you have finally figured it out. I was hoping that last fall would have… finished my earlier problem.  
Alas you are still alive, pity really that I have to kill you. You really are a gorgeous young lady."  
I look him in the eyes, I can see he is telling the truth he really will kill me.  
I turn and run casting a charm to send my family a message._  
I don't really hate you, Sirius Black is my father, and Mr. Parkinson is trying to kill me.  
_I added things that only they would know about me, it is all I have time to send before he grabs me slamming me hard against the wall.

* * *

Strange voices, warbled sound, pain, nothing but sharp stabbing pain.  
I throw back my head and scream.I sit up gasping for breath.  
I don't understand this at all, it was all finished.  
I caught the person that did everything to me.  
Edgar Tinsley isn't real, yet my mind still scrambles from an unseen force.

* * *

A hand clamps down hard on my mouth to muffle my scream.  
I don't understand any of this, why won't it all just stop.  
It feels as if my mind shatters into a million pieces, the pain slips away as I slide into the inky blackness.  
Chains, tight around my wrists, blood dripping slowly to the ground.  
Tapping sounds on the walls like water.  
I know I am in the dungeon, I feel terrified, I don't know what to do.  
I open my eyes to see Mr. Parkinson sitting in a chair watching me.  
I look him straight in the eye."Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?' I ask my voice gravely from lack of use.  
"It is not what you have done to me personally but what you have done to my family, my daughter mostly.  
She was supposed to be with the Malfoy brat.  
I was to inherit, so to speak a great sum of money to pay off all my debts and get my ugly little brat of a daughter out of my hair, I never wanted her you know.  
Every pureblood wants a male heir, my wife gave me a daughter.  
How she could do that to me is unspeakable."He pauses to take a sip of water from the cup he was holding in his hand.

* * *

Resuming the conversation he stands up and paces around the room.  
"You see it started with that club that your boy Jace sold to you.  
It was supposed to be mine.  
But he gave it to you, so I decided to take matters into my own hands.  
I had one of my associates… push you off the wall at that school you went to.  
I was hoping you would die from it but instead you had amnesia.  
I decided to use that against you, to torment you, make you seem crazy so you would be locked away.  
My plan was perfect, I used the Imperio spell on that Healer whatever his name is and sent him to put a spell I had created on you, of course you can't forget the poison.  
Yes, my dear you really were poisoned.  
It was supposed to be subtle at first and steadily grow worse, which then would lead you to your death.  
Alas, your stupid father and that mutt Black became suspicious.  
I had to take care of it as quickly as possible which is why we are here now."  
He leers down at me a smirk on his lips.  
"Afraid yet? You really should be."  
He turns and looks towards the door as it opens giving me a full view of Pansy Parkinson with her mouth smashed against Jace's.  
I wanted to throw up it was disgusting.  
They pull themselves apart and both come into the room.  
I look into Jace's eyes to see them blank without any emotion.  
I finally understand, he had a spell cast on him.  
I have to wonder if he didn't would he still have sold that club to me. I want to snort, of course he would to save his own arse.

* * *

I gasp in shock as memories flood my brain.  
"Alaina come up to the tower with me, I want to show you something." I turn towards his voice smiling and following him happily.  
When we reach the tower he takes me to the edge and I look over onto the beautiful lawn below me.  
I turn looking at him feeling confused, I open my mouth to speak.  
I can see in his eyes he is battling with something.  
He whispers sorry in my ear and I am suddenly rushing towards the ground.  
Jace Traven had pushed me off the tower all those months ago.  
What I didn't remember was him rushing down on his broom to save me.  
Somehow he had broken his spell and saved me. My head hit against the side of the tower and I was knocked unconscious.  
That was when I went into my coma.  
I couldn't hate him and I really wanted to, still in the end it wasn't entirely his fault.


End file.
